Will you be Sirious!
by princessa riya
Summary: Hermiones lost herself, she does find that she can change the world though, one boy at a time. Time Turner fic! SBHG
1. Chapter 1

**Im sorry its short, I know! Oh you must think that I am a foul loathsome creature! Please read and review, so that I know whether to continue or discard! Thanks I love you, bye!**

Chapter 1: "here goes nothing!"

"I cannot stand that stupid ferret!" Hermione said to herself early on a Saturday morning. She kept replaying the scene from last night which pretty much consisted of a certain Malfoy sleep walking into the bathroom while she showered. "That's if he was actually sleep walking. Bloody pervert." She was still muttering to herself as she made her way up to Professor Dumbledore's office, she was going to ask him to give both her and Draco separate bathrooms. If he didn't well, she'd have to tell Ron and Harry wouldn't she? "Acid Pop" she shouted as she approached the looming stone gargoyle, guarding the staircase. It instantly jumped aside allowing her entrance into the headmaster's office.

"What is it that troubles you Miss Granger?" Dumbledore asked, even before she stepped into the room. "I'll never get over how he does that" she thought to herself. "Well you see professor" she started "I was wondering if you would grant Malfoy and myself separate bathrooms in the head dorms."

"Is that all? Well it shall be done first thing in the morning. Now if you'll excuse me I have an appointment with some fried chicken."

"Yes sir" she replied barely keeping in her laughter. She was just unable to imagine professor Dumbledore eating fried chicken. "Well at least that's over with. I won't have to worry about showering with Malfoy around" She truly did feel very relieved. But the feeling definitely didn't last long….

"Granger!" she heard him shout. "I am talking to you Granger, or have you gone deaf?" "My hearing is fine Draco, now what is it?"

"I just wanted to say something about last night"

"Well save it, you've already done your part. Now control your sleep walking."

"Did you really believe that I was sleepwalking? God you Gryffindor trust everyone don't you?"

She could only stare at him, while attempting to fathom what he had said. "I am sure that Weasel and The boy who caught a snitch will love to hear me describe what you look like showering." He smirked at her as he walked out of their dorm.

"Oh God he wouldn't? Would he? Could he? No, he couldn't! Yes he could. OH GOD" Hermione thought brilliantly to herself. "What should I do, I can't have him do that! I know! My time turner! I'll use it to go back and properly lock my door as I go shower, that way it'll never happen. Im not really misusing it, Im preventing something bad from happening. What could possibly go wrong, and besides it'll be all Malfoy's fault."

She grinned guiltily as she took out her time turner. "Here goes nothing" were her final words before she traveled back….


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione had turned her time turner 20 times for 20 hours already, but she hadn't noticed the crack in it until it was too late.

Her world started spinning and she couldn't find balance, she grabbed what felt like a door knob, and finally felt steady. Taking a deep breath Hermione thought to herself how her time turner could have broken. "Of course!" she realized "It must've still in the pocket of my robes when I hurled them at Malfoy!" "That bleeding ferret, Merlin only knows where and when I am, and it's all Draco's fault. Oh well, best start looking to see where I am." As she thought this the room suddenly lit up. All around her were photos of her loved ones, and about a million books on time travel. This could only be one place- "The room of requirement!" Hermione thought to herself gleefully. At least she was still in Hogwarts. "I should find Dumbledore, and see what we can do. However, from what I've read, it seems Im stuck here for quite a while."

Hermione made her way down the halls of Hogwarts; she came across a bathroom and thought best to freshen up a bit. As she entered she looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her mind traveled back to when she was younger, her nose ever in a book, bushy hair, and buck teeth. Now however, looking back at her in the mirror was an extraordinarily pretty woman. She wore little make up, just a stroke of kohl on her bottom lash line. Her hair still a little frizzy at times had grown out into nice waves of brown, and she had grown into a dignified height of 5'2. Her baby fat had evaded her tummy and fallen in place at her hips, bottom, and thighs, as well as giving her a very well defined bust line, she had an hourglass figure that caught the eyes of many, she knew that. But what she liked the most about her body was that it didn't outshine her smarts or her personality. She didn't need to be like Beyonce and tone everything but her bottom and bust into muscle. Her arms were soft despite her few muscles from carrying around books, and though her stomach was no where near even chubby, it didn't look as if an anvil had flattened it either. She had known before she and Krum started having sex that intercourse did change the body, but she had figured that if it hadn't changed after puberty it wasn't going to change at all. How wrong she had been when after Christmas break in fifth year she would hear constantly "Hermione, you look a tad different." She smiled a self conscience smile as she thought of her past. "Or would it be my future?" she wondered aloud as she washed her face and tossed her hair into a messy bun. Picking up her pace she arrived at the ominous gargoyle guarding the headmaster's office. "Um, chocolate frogs?" the gargoyle stood his ground "Sugar quill? Bertie botts every flavor beans? Licorice wands? Oh for Merlin's sake, Cadbury!" She shouted in aggravation, she was stunned as the gargoyle jumped aside. "I should've known he would keep a password like that, admit him to St. Mungo's I should." She thought grinning to herself as she knocked on his study door. "Come in dear child, I sense distress."

"Professor Dumbledore?" Hermione questioned as she entered. She got her answer as her gaze reached a slightly younger looking ancient wizard with a twinkle in his deep blue eyes. "Professor I don't know what has happened to me. I was in my room using my time turner, when I noticed it was broken. But I found the crack to late and found myself in the room of requirement. I don't know what exactly happened or what time Im in."

"Now, now don't worry dear child, we shall figure it out. Now if you could just tell me what year it is?"

"2006?" She said with a wave of unease washing over her.

"1986 is actually the year. Well, we figured it out now didn't we? You have come back in time!" He smiled trying to make light of the situation.

"Professor?"

"Yes child?"

"May I have a lemon drop?"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you so much to the TWO and i repeat TWO people who have reviewed. This is my first fic, ever and I really appreciate you taking the time out to read it. Really, if you have any suggestions or thoughts or just wanna shoot me in the head, email me about it. my email should be in my bio. The silent readers, I hope you guys are enjoying it, but i'd really really like some feedback! Also, I was wondering if there should be Hr/someone else before Hr/Siri? TELL ME! luv you guys! I know the chap. are short, but I promise they'll be longer with more reviews. you know i really should change my pen name to "review whore". 3

* * *

Chapter 3: Making an entrance, Albus style! 

He gave her a lemon drop and asked her to sit down for they had many things to discuss.

"Your name child?"

"My name is Hermione Granger, I'm attending my seventh year at Hogwarts, and I'm in

Gryffindor. I received 12 O.W.L.s sir, um just so you know." She trailed off a bit at the end

realizing how snotty she must sound. But the great wizard in front of her only smiled and said "Yes,

I could sense it earlier that you are a very bright witch. Since we cannot send you back just yet

you shall remain in Gryffindor. You shall have your own account in Gringotts under your name; I

shall give you a sum of money. You shall have robes and text books, and some ice cream as well."

Dumbledore chuckled.

"Thank you so much professor, I shall repay you as soon as I can."

"There's no need for it Hermione, I haven't had family in a long long time, and I can already tell

that I'd love to have you as a daughter. On that note, we shall tell the students that you are my

grand niece and that I tutored you in magic on breaks and during the summer because you wanted

to keep up with muggle schooling. Is that alright with you? I gathered you were a muggle born

from your last name, was I correct?"

"Yes you were sir, and you always are. That story shall be perfect. But sir…" Hermione suddenly

had a very sorrowful and solemn expression on her face. She just realized that she was in the year

1986, the year the marauders graduated. She could do so much to save them!

"What is it dear, you seem upset." Dumbledore asked with worry written all over his face.

"Sir, I can change so much, just by being here. So much bad that will befall James and Sirius and

Remus!" She couldn't help the tears streaming down her face as she thought of all those who

suffered only because they were good. She thought of Harry losing all those whom he loved.

"I'm afraid you just have by mentioning these names to me, Hermione" he said softly "We could

be breaking many laws, goodness knows what me may cause. But we shall leave this for another

time. I can tell that you know the circumstances and consequences of what you are dealing with. I

cannot tell you whether or not to share your secret, but I will say, be very wary of whom you trust

with this. Make sure the information does not fall into the wrong hands." The wise wizard put a

caring hand on her shoulder and said it was time now to go to the great hall. She had to be

introduced and dinner was waiting.

Hermione walked with the elderly wizard, suddenly overcome with emotions similar to those she

had in her first year. "Don't be ridiculous!" she told herself "You know you're going to be in

Gryffindor, you've got Dumbledore supporting you, and you have the opportunity to save lives!

Besides, you're likeable…somewhat. You'll make friends!"

Dumbledore smiled gently, as he knew she was trying to console herself; with an arm around her

shoulder and an encouraging smile he burst open the doors of the Great Hall.


	4. Chapter 4

Just so ya'll know, these chapters are up quickly because they were written before I posted the fanfic. The other chapters will be up more slowly but they will be longer! I promise, starting from chapter 5 which I'm almost done writing. yay for me

* * *

Chapter 4: Introducing theeeeeeeeeeeee MARAUDERS! 

"Ay, Prongs, any idea where Dumbledore is? Im starving, and dinner isn't served without him!"

whined Remus

"Shut up Moony, I'm hungrier than you are!" replied an equally agitated Sirius

Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, two fourths of a notorious group called the Marauders. The other

two fourths were James Potter and Peter Pettigrew who were heatedly discussing an upcoming

quidditch match, far too busy to think about food. Many girls watched these four very closely.

And why wouldn't they, the boys were certainly very handsome. Remus Lupin had sandy hair that

reached the nape of his neck in waves, his golden brown eyes held the calmness of an ocean after

a storm. Tall was he, at 5'11 with a sturdy build, yes six-pack and all. Sirius Black, oh my, his

ebony hair that reached a little past the nape of his neck, with a-symmetrical bangs, and darkest

of blue eyes. He was tall as well at 6'1, with a slight muscular build. Peter Pettigrew was also a

fairly good looking boy. He was the runt of the group at 5'6, but he had beautiful sea green eyes

and wavy blond hair up to his ears that slightly curled at the bottom. He had an average build,

slightly toned from playing quidditch. James Potter, he was right behind Remus at 5'10, with a

lanky frame, defined by muscles built through years of quidditch. His crazy untidy jet black hair

and hazel eyes, made him too cute to resist. A funny little secret about the Marauders was that

although they pranced about claiming to be the Hogwarts Play-boys, only one of them had ever

had sex and that was Remus Lupin. His heart that girl had broken, so he no longer thought about

her. His friends considered him a born again virgin.(I do that because I have plans for him and

don't want to go into details about his ex)

Suddenly the doors to the Great Hall burst open and in came Professor Dumbledore, and along

with him an anonymous young woman that would change their lives in so many ways.

"Hey Moony, Prongs, Wormtail!" Sirius whispered "Dumbledore finally showed up but he's not

alone. There's a bird with him. Any of you recognize her?"

"No, I wish I did though. She's rather pretty isn't she? I wonder who she is, transfer student from

Beauxbaton perhaps." Replied Remus

"Well, it looks like he's going to introduce her so I guess we'll find out. That is if you two shut

up!" Peter whispered at them haughtily

"Good evening ladies and gentleman and ghosts of all ages!" Dumbledore started off with a smile

on his face. "I would like you all to know that the forbidden forest is no longer forbidden!" He

stopped as chatter started up, then he burst their bubbles "Just kidding children, I'm not quite that

crazy yet although Hermione here thinks I belong in St. Mungo's." He chuckled before continuing

"Hermione, come up here a minute. I would like to introduce you all to my niece Hermione

Granger. She's a seventh year Gryffindor. She has been previously tutored by me personally over

breaks and has spent summer holidays here in the castle. Due to unfortunate incidents, her home

study could no longer be pursued. I trust you all to welcome her with open arms. Bon appetite!"

Everyone slowly began piling their plates up as Hermione made her way over to the Gryffindor

table. The only vacant seat she saw was between two people who she recognized quite well:

Remus Lupin and James Potter. "May I sit here?" she asked timidly

"But of course you may! Sit down and eat up." Said Sirius warmly from across the table

Hermione smiled graciously at him before filling up her plate with food. She found that time travel

made her very hungry.

"So Hermione how is it being related to Dumbledore?" aked Remus

"Never a boring moment" she giggled remembering the headmaster's discovery of the room of

requirements.

"You've got a really pretty laugh you know?" flirted Peter

Hermione was livid. How dare that traitor, that lying brute flirt with her! But then she remembered

that maybe he wasnt a traitor just yet. She should try to be civil towards him.

"Thank you Peter."

"I'm sorry, not to be rude but how did you know his name?" questioned James from Hermiones left.

"Oh well that's because um..."

* * *

tsk tsk tsk, what has Hermione gotten herself into now! 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

"Well, I'm Dumbledore's niece right? So When I've come to Hogwarts, I've seen photos and I've

asked about them. I'm really very inquisitive you know, and I believe you're on the Quidditch

team!" Hermione shouted trying to divert attention from her. "That was fucking close!" she thought

to herself. But her plan worked and soon James and Sirius told her about their Quidditch

adventures. The night went well after that, and soon they were all heading to bed. Hermione would

think about it all tomorrow morning. She mumbled "hoggy warty Hogwarts" to the portrait in front

of Gryffindor tower, and made her way to bed only to dream about Albus' nonexistent musical

career.

Hermione stretched languidly in her four poster bed. She recalled the events of yesterday with a

happy smile. The marauders had all been extremely pleasant, and she had also been introduced to

Lily Evans, that is, Harry's mum. All of them had taken a liking to her and instantly asked her to be

a part of their group. Lily wasn't part of it because she thought they were trouble makers. Hermione

couldn't imagine how Lily and James would end up together. After dinner Hermione, Lily, Remus,

and James had all been summoned by Professor McGonagall. They had been informed that since

the professors were having too much trouble deciding on who should be head boy and head girl,

they were going to let there be four heads this year. They were in a rut over four excelling students,

Hermione, James, Remus, and Lily, and these four would be heads. Hermione had been head girl at

home and was simply mirthful about getting the role again. She and Lily had started talking and

became instant best friends. They were both too similar for it not to happen, especially since they

were now sharing the head girl dorms. The school hadn't allowed it to be co-ed just yet.

Hermione walked slowly past Lily's bed, it was a Sunday and far too early for anyone to be up.

But she was too anxious to sleep; she wondered what it would be like staying in this time. She

decided she needed a shower, and proceeded to the head bathrooms. Once jumping into her warm

shower, she lost herself in the scent of her strawberries in cream shampoo. After her shower she

realized she didn't have any clothes, so she dried herself off quickly and transfigured her towel into a

light yellow sun dress, and her bath slippers into white strap kitten heels. She quickly dried her hair

with a spell she learned from Witch's Weekly, and rushed out to ask someone to accompany her to

Diagon Alley. As she stepped out of the bathroom Lily sprinted in muttering something about having

to piss out the Nile. Hermione laughed loudly as Lily shouted obscenities at her from inside the

bathroom. She had just reached the common room when Sirius walked up to her "Hey um

Hermione. How was your first night?"

"It was nice, thank you for asking Sirius. I wanted to ask you for a favor."

"Yes?"

"I need to go to Diagon Alley for some clothes because my trunk was lost. Would you care to

accompany me because I'd rather not go alone, and everyone seems to have plans for the

evening?"

"Sure Hermione! I'd love too!" Sirius replied enthusiastically

"Great, we'll leave in ten minutes?"

"I'll just go and tell James to go to Hogsmeade without me."

Hermione watched as the seventeen year old Sirius Black sprinted off; he was adorable. "I should

not be thinking this." She scolded herself "Why did I tell him everyone else has plans? I haven't

even asked anyone yet. Well, I hope Lily doesn't mind that I'm going with Sirius and not her.

Maybe I'll bring her back a magical vibrator and she'll be orgasmically happy and forget to hate

me!" Hermione laughed out loud at this thought

"What could be so funny?" asked a teasing voice from behind Hermione

"Nothing Lily, just remembered and especially vulgar joke about a lesbian, a hippo-

"I do NOT want to know Mione, just please for the love of Merlin keep it to yourself!" Lily shouted

through a fit of giggles.

"Are you sure Lils?" Hermione asked with a smirk that gave Draco a run for his money.

"I'm positive, but are you sure you're not James' long lost twin?" the red head teased

"Gods! No Lily, I'm not that disgusting!" and soon the girls were laughing once again

"You ready to go Hermione?" Sirius asked the laughing brunette. She looked up with a wide grin on

her face. She was all flushed and her eyes were sparkling. Sirius felt a happy smile spread across his

face as well. There was just something about seeing Hermione happy, that made him feel like he had

won the Quidditch World Cup.

"Yes, just hold on a moment. Lily! Sirius and I are going to Diagon Alley, I need some clothes.

Would you like anything?" Hermione asked

"No thank you, but enjoy yourselves!" Lily said with a knowing smile. She wasn't naive; she knew

why Sirius was smiling at Hermione like she was a chocolate cake.

Hermione and Sirius had soon arrived in Diagon ally and started making their way around the

shops picking up Hermione's things. They went into Hilda's robing boutique, to find robes and

dresses for Hermione. She soon spotted a dress she thought would be absolutely divine. "Sirius!

Look at this dress, isn't it simply gorgeous?"

"I was just thinking that about you." Sirius whispered, daring her to hear him

"What did you say Siri?" questioned Hermione, she wasn't sure whether or not to be flattered, for

he may not have said what she thought he had

"I said I was just thinking that about the dress on you" said Sirius quickly

"and since when do you call me Siri, Minnie?" he added with a smirk

"Sirius Black you will not call me Minnie!"

"and why not Minnie darling?"

"Sirius, I'm warning you." she said, her tone slightly threatening

"Thank you for the warning...Minnie" Sirius laughed

"I'm being serious!"

"No I'm being Sirius, you're being Minnie!"

And with that she proceeded to chase him out of the store and all the way back to the leaky

cauldron. The dress was forgotten in the shop.

Sirius and Hermione soon were back at Hogwarts and were sitting with their friends by the

common room fire. Though the days were warm the nights were getting chilly. Hermione walked

over to the window looking out over the grounds. She could see the stars reflected in the lake. She

smiled sadly remembering how she and Harry had spent many nights in each others arms by that

lake as well as by this very window. They decided to let that relationship slide because there was

too much press, there was the impending war, and Ron was feeling left out. They loved each other

still, but as friends. They were best friends, soul mates...

"blood brothers!" Ron had once called them. Hermione's smile soon turned into a grim expression.

She loved her new friends, but she knew they would come to an untimely end. She especially like

Remus. Hermione blushed at this thought. She didn't want him to lose his friends the way he had.

Poor Remus had no one, no one at all.

"a sickle for your thoughts?" she heard a voice ask softly

"Remus! You scared me!" Hermione shouted

"Now now my dear, we can't have that." Remus smiled seductively, placing an arm inconspicuously

around her waist.

"Remus?"

"Yes Mione?"

"I have a proposition for you." whispered Hermione, grinning at her own daring...


	6. disclaimer

I just realized i don't have a disclaimer up. I'm so sorry, this should suffice as a disclaimer for chapters 1-5, and I'll have a permanent disclaimer up for all chapters after that.

IF ANYONE AT THIS POINT IN TIME THINKS THAT I OWN ANYTHING RELATED TO HARRY POTTER, PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS GOOD AND SOFT AND PRETTY AND...CHOCOLATE-GO BACK UNDER YOUR ROCK. BECAUSE THEY BELONG TO J.K ROWLING.

ALSO ahem I mean also, i have another story. It's Remus/oc. It's a love story okay? it does have the whole time turner plot, but it's different. Please R & R, I'd really like to know what you think. It will be in profile, its called Here With Me.

Besos! Riya


	7. of kissing and telling

Remus opened his mouth to respond -

"Oi! What are you lot cooking up over here?" Sirius questioned, his eyes accusing Remus.

Hermione, noticing the tension quickly added "Well you see Siri, I was just asking Remus whether

or not you're into the whole dominatrix thing" with a smirk on her face she left for her room,

leaving a stunned Sirius and an amused Remus in her wake.

Later on that evening, Remus, Sirius, Peter, and James were settled in their favorite chairs

around the fireplace. Peter was reading a book, trying to fall asleep. James was vacantly staring

into the fire, thinking about the way the embers resembled a certain witch's hair. Sirius looked over

to Remus and said in quiet voice "I like her Moony, I like her a lot."

Remus smirked, giving Hermione a run for her money; "Why don't you tell her than?"

"It's not that easy, she just got here she needs time to adjust."

"She seems to be adjusting extremely well Padfoot." implied Remus.

"Well I don't know if she likes me alright?" Sirius replied annoyed.

"So you accept her and everyone else to sit around until you've got the balls to approach her?"

interrogated Remus, disbelieving.

"Yes, well no. She's got the right to date people I suppose. I just can't say I'll like it, and I'll try to

break them up." with that he looked pointedly at Remus and walked up to the boy's dorm.

Remus only smirked a tad more, thinking, that he and Hermione would not have to worry about

Sirius breaking them up, for they would not actually be with each other. He made his way up after

Sirius, eager to write a letter to Hermione.

Hermione awoke Monday morning, eager to attend classes. She noticed an owl asleep at her

window, with a letter tied to it. She petted the owl's head, and gently untied the letter. She blushed

and smirked as she read it:

Dearest Mione,

It is I Remus! Go ahead smile, you know you want to. Your proposition gave me the wonderful

idea to come up with one of my own. I have a way of sensing things, just keep that in mind alright?

I am fully aware of the fact that you know I am attracted to you. I enjoy talking to you, and I have

the utmost respect for you. I know you're attracted to me as well; I can sense it remember? I feel

confident asking you this, yet at the same time I have butterflies in my stomach. I wanted to know

if you'd like to be friends with benefits? Write back, Remus

Before showering, Hermione jotted down her reply:

Dear Remus,

I understand you respect me, and I want you to know I respect you as well. We are friends, and I

do feel very comfortable with you. I am attracted to you, I won't lie; but I think I've got a bit of a

crush on Sirius. I want to see if that works out, before I give you my final answer. Is that alright? I

don't want you to feel bad Remus, I just think that feelings are more important than lust. Would

you not agree?

Love Mione

She sent the letter off and began her day. She was missing Sirius, he had run off when she called

him an immature play boy. Hermione had meant it as a joke, but he took it the wrong way. She

wanted to apologize, but James had said to forget the git. As she and Lily walked into the great

hall for dinner, she finally found Sirius. On the arm of another girl, that is. He was playing with her

hair, as she whispered in his ear. Hermione wasn't hurt, she was angry. Why should she wait for an

emotional attachment when everyone else was so content with physical? She shook her head,

thinking, her and Remus were far better off. They could be best friends, and fool around. Neither

could get hurt, it was a win win situation. When she saw Sirius kissing the girl, she thought she was

going to be sick. She told Lily so and proceeded to her room.

Later on, Lily came in and sat with her. They got caught up chit-chatting and Lily remembered

why she had come up. "Remus asked me to give you this. Silly me I almost forgot. I have to patrol

but I wanted to check on you. I was debating which to do first, and just then Remus handed me

the letter."

"It was a sign Lily!"

The girls giggled and Lily went to patrol, leaving Hermione to read her letter.

Hermione,

I'm sorry for that dog's behavior today, he refuses to tell me what he's up to. I hope it did not

devastate you. Tell me if you need to talk, I'm always here as a friend.

Remus

Hermione smiled; he was so sweet. He was not even asking about the friends with benefits

situation. Yes, she thought, Remus and I will work. She flipped the parchment over and wrote him

back.

Remus,

You're a great friend. I am perfectly fine, thanks so much for all that you wrote. I want you to

know that when I say this, I am in no way trying to get back at Sirius, alright? Good, I want to be

your friend, with benefits.

H.

She had included the bit about not getting back at Sirius because she was not trying to. She

wanted Remus to know that.

Remus saw Hermione's owl swoop in with a letter, and he quickly untied it. He read it over and

smiled at her thoughtfulness. "She wants me to know I'm not being used. I hope she knows that

neither is she." He had a plan for tonight, so he "borrowed" James' invisibility cloak and went on

his way.

Meanwhile, another boy was thinking about how to get the girl of his dreams. James Potter had

been watching Lily Evans as of late, and he had come to the conclusion that he needed someone

to just "Gimme the fucking girl!" he shouted in his head. He knew what he had to do, Hermione

would help, he was sure of it. But before he did that, he needed to take more drastic measures.

He slowly made his way over to Peter Pettigrew.

"Pete! Hey, Wormtail! Wake up mate, I've got a favor to ask you." James implored.

"What is it Prongs, I just fell asleep. I was havin' the best dream about Wonder Woman takin' off her knickers..." he replied.

James managed not to be distracted by that heavenly visual, and looked a sleepy Peter in the eyes.

"Peter, I need you to make me a woman!"


	8. and it begins

ThePranksterQueens—I'm really glad you love the twisty plot (lol i like that, twisty plot lol).

SailorMercury909---You think a lot like me! I luv Remus and Hermione together as well! Thanks so much for all your reviews

amrawo—You've absolutely no idea how grateful I am for all of your reviews. You've been faithfully reviewing my story since chapter one, you're phenomenal!

Viktor Krum's lazyllama101—the same goes for you! You've been reviewing since the first chapter, and I just cant thank you enough. It really was those first reviews that made me decide to continue with the story.

Angelic Bladez---I love people who talk as much as I do, lol its refreshing! Thank you for your suggestions, the last chapter was dedicated to you!

storiesareourdreamscometolife—I could not have put it better myself, thanks for the reviews; i hope this storie gives you some good memories

Mrs. St. John Allerdyce—Thank's for reviewing, i did just what you said! I love that you guys contribute to this story!

I-am-not-a-flower—no honey you're not a flower!-lol sorry i couldnt resist! Thanks for the reviews, im glad you like my fic! The way she was sent back wasnt too original, maybe you could help me come up with something better?

IceColdShiva—i like your pen name! Yeah i thought it would be funny as well, im glad you agree!thanks for the reviews!

musicangl07—im glad you like it, it means a loooootttt! thanks for the reviews! I hope it turns out to your liking!

PLEASE PLEASE READ MY OTHER FIC, ITS CALLED HERE WITH ME. I WANT TO KNOW IF I SHOULD CONTINUE, SO PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

Remus was excited, he had just gotten Hermione's reply. "My god, I can't believe this. I really

have

so much respect for her, I hope lusting after each other doesn't put a damper on our friendship."

Remus' thoughts were interrupted when Sirius walked in, looking utterly disheveled. "Where have

you been padfoot?" Remus questioned accusingly.

"None of your business, moony." smirked Sirius in return

"Padfoot, I can't say I like the sound of that." smiled Remus

"Ah, moony old friend. I'm just enjoying my youth." replied the black haired boy with mock

innocence. Remus laughed in return and told him that he'd have to deal with James later. He did

note that as soon as he was turning the door knob, Sirius had proceeded to fall into bed and start

snoring. Remus made his way to the head girl dorms, wondering when Sirius would get caught in the

head dorms.

"The day Mcgonagall asks the gargoyle in front of the headmaster's office for a good shag." came a

reply from behind him. Remus turned to see a very scantily clad Hermione standing behind him.

"Mione..." he growled, his voice husky.

Meanwhile Peter Pettigrew was going out of his way to avoid a certain messy haired seventh year

boy. "Come on, wormtail! At least listen to me!" shouted James Potter on his way to the great hall

for breakfast.

"Fine James, what is it?"

"I need you to transfigure me into a woman, so that I can see if Evans really likes me or not."

"That's all?" questioned Peter, disbelieving

"Of course, what were you thinki-" James stopped abruptly, a smirk making its way across his face

"Ah, you were scared I was a poof, and wanted to make you mine?"

Peter started to back away, knowing what was coming

"Come now Petey, don't be afraid, its just me your old Jamesie poo." Prongs said, progressing

towards the frightened blonde boy. Peter took off towards the great hall, sprinting to keep away

from James.

"Come here baby, let me make you mind!" shouted James laughing, as he proceeded to run after

Peter. Both boys were running and laughing, as James shouted all the dirty things he would do to

Peter, as someone started to chuckle.

"Well, well, well Potter, and all along I've been thinking it was Lily you were after." Severus Snape

laughed

"What's it to you Snivellus?" sneered James and Peter

"I can just imagine the look on her face, along with everyone else's when I tell them that you to have

been having a secret affair." grinned Snape evilly.

"You can't prove what isnt true, Snape!" shouted Peter

"Oh but you see, I heard you shouting all these things, and they seem to be forged into my memory.

I'll just be on my way to empty them into my penseive." with that he sauntered off.

"That greasy, annoying, conniving, butt head!" shouted James in frustration

Peter started to roll around in hysterics.

"What is so bloody funny, wormtail?" demanded James

"You started off as if you were really going to call him something aw-aw-awful! And then you just

called him a butt-bu-butt head, like you were channeling a four year old." said Peter through another

laughing fit. James saw fit to glare at him and stomped into the great hall to enjoy breakfast.

A few floors above Peter and James, Sirius was having a lot of trouble sleeping. He kept feeling

guilty about what he had done. "I shouldnt have had sex with a girlI barely know!" he shouted at

himself in frustration. "I should have just said no, sorry Cathy, but I can't. The only the I could do

was prove Hermione right about me being an immature playboy!" He was so angry with himself. He

felt guilty though, he had taken her virginity as she had taken his. He couldnt tell her, that he was

only angry at Hermione. Know, he'd have to play it out like an actual relationship. He just hoped

that Hermione would wait for him. He got out of bed and slid out of the gryffindor common rooms.

He made his way to where he told Cathy he would meet her, an empty classroom on the left hand

side of the the third floor corridor. "Hey, you" said Cathy as she walked over to him swaying her

hips. Her curly blond hair swishing about her back. She put her arms around his neck and kissed

him softy on the mouth. She was teasing him, he knew it. He didnt really enjoy it, but he was still a

hormonal teenager. He sound found his hands placed securely around her bum.**(For those of you **

**who dont like reading about the dirtydirty, skip ahead til you see the next bold part)**

"Sirius!" she giggled as he led her into the abandoned classroom. She sat on the teachers chair, that

sat unused in the corner, Sirius sat on the large desk in front of it. "Sirius?" she asked him

"Yes Cathy?" he replied, wondering why she wasnt all over him.

"Do you really like me, or are are you just using me?" she asked with sincerity in her eyes. It killed

him to do this, really, he thought.

"Of course I like you cat, come here!" He picked her up off the chair and placed her on his lap. He

placed his lips upon hers, as his tongue gained entrance to her mouth. She ran her fingers through his

hair, as she kissed him back with utmost enthusiasm. She took off his school robes, thinking it was a

good thing they had another hour till their first class. She then took off his shirt and ran her hands

over his bare, muscular arms. The hairs on the back of his neck, now at full attention, caused him to

lay her down on the desk and start kissing her neck. He then took off her robes and her shirt. He

looked down at her white cotton bra, and noticed that the nipples on her small breasts were very

hard. Being the marauder that he was, he proceeded to suck on the right one through the fabric of

her bra. She sighed through a smile and grabbed his ass. He chuckled as he moved on to the left

nipple. He was enjoying this as much as he was enjoying her soft hands pulling his pants and boxers

down his long legs. He was completely naked, where as she only had her shirt off- "This is unfair."

he smirked as pulled down her jeans, leaving her only in her under garments. She pulled him to her

and kissed him again, she could feel his erection through her panties, and they both moaned quietly.

He looked at her with lust in his eyes and pulled off her bra. He then sucked both her nipples in turn

as he used one hand to rub the softness between her legs. She returned the favor by jerking him off.

Soon it was too much for both of them as he pulled off her panties and muttered the contraceptive

charm. He slid into her warm, moist, and still tight depths. She moaned with pleasure as her hands

roamed his body. He grunted into her mouth as he rubbed her breasts with his hands, thrusting into

her and pulling out. She raised her hips to meet and they started to go faster- "HARDER SIRIUS!"

she shouted in a whisper. He complied and they soon they reached their respective peaks. Panting

slightly, he pulled out of her, as she said a charm to clean them up. He smiled at her and kissed her

forehead. They got dressed and proceeded to go to class. Sirius was feeling a little guilty, but would

he have felt that way if he knew what had been going on in the head dorms at the same time as he

had been making mischief down here...

**"Mione..." Remus growled in a husky voice.**


	9. of werewolves and a gawking sirius

First of all I'd like to say that I'm really truly sorry to all my readers. I know that it has been a very long time that I have not posted, but I had regents exams to take! It was awful! Worse than the O.W.L.s! The chapter isn't that long, but I promise the next one will be! Once again, I'm sorry.

* * *

"Remus, funny running into you here." Hermione giggled very err un-Hermione-ishly. Remus couldn't help himself, he burst out laughing. It

was just hilarious seeing this side of Hermione. He stumbled over to Hermione, who was also laughing, holding his side.

"Alright, so I see the seducing/flirting game isn't the way to work is it?" She managed to choke out between laughs.

"Nope. But I can tell you what will." But before she could get a word out, Remus had her around the waist, and kissed her. Right there in

the middle of the heads hallway, Remus Lupin kissed Hermione Granger, softly yet passionately.

"That was nice" Hermione said shyly.

"I liked it more" taunted Remus

"You did not!" she argued, that is until she realized it was technically a compliment. Remus, all but smirking at her, brushed a strand of hair

away from her face. He couldn't help thinking about how pretty she was. She had such beautiful eyes, big brown eyes. He was caught off

guard when Hermione brought his head down with her hand, and kissed him purposefully. She massaged his tongue with her own and he

felt her smile into his mouth as he ran his hand along her thigh.

"Let's move this to your room please, a hallway is no place to snog! We're heads after all." Remus laughed and led her into his room, where

she proceeded to sit on the floor.

"Why are you sitting on the floor?" he questioned, clearly amused.

"It's comfortable, expansive, and I can admire the view" she replied winking at him. Remus blushed while she admired him. Hermione

couldn't help herself, he was an extremely good looking bloke. But she found the way his looks were so subtle, very enticing. She put a

hand on his thigh and pulled him down next to her. Remus smiled as she moved into his lap, "in order to get a better angle." she had said as

if it was the most obvious thing in the world. They soon lost themselves in snogging. An hour later they stop, incredibly disheveled, but very

happy.

"I don't want to move too fast" Remus said softly

"Nor I." she replied Then she got up and gently kissed him a last time before heading out the door. He watched her strut away before

getting ready and heading out to class.

The day was pretty much uneventful, though James did "accidentally" transfigure Sirius' wand into flower. Sirius had shrieked and lunged at

James, earning the both of them a detention with Professor Mcgonagall. Peter and Remus were sitting in the common room after dinner, but

Remus kept feeling someone's eyes on him. His werewolf instincts told him that someone was Hermione. He smiled to himself. "Remus,

you've gone mad! Why are you smiling to yourself?" Peter questioned

"Just drifted off there Peter, what were you saying?"

"Nothing mate, I'm just going to head upstairs. Goodnight Hermione, Lily" Remus picked up a book after Peter left, and waited for Lily to

do the same so he and Hermione could be alone.

"Lily, do you know if Sirius is angry with me?" Hermione questioned

"No he hasn't said anything. I'll ask James if you like?" Lily said, she thought Sirius was being a great prat, brushing off Hermione

constantly.

"Thanks Lily, that would be great!"

"No problem Ms. Granger" giggled Lily "Well Hermione, I'm heading off to bed. There is no more studying I can do for this potion's test

tomorrow."

"Goodnight." said Hermione as Lily started up the stairs to their dormitory. She then quietly made her way over to Remus. He was

immersed in a book and hadn't noticed her approach. "A boy after my own heart." she thought as she slid into his lap and pulled his book

from him. "A History of Werewolves." She read the title aloud, pretending to wonder why he would want this book. "Interesting read

Remus, but I can think of more interesting things you could." she said suggestively. Remus was relieved she had not questioned him about

the book, it was actually kind of odd. He ignored this thought as he leaned in and captured her lips with his own. She kissed him back

hungrily, she loved the way just his kisses set her skin on fire. He was thinking the same of her, and he turned her around to straddle him as

they continued to explore each other's mouthes with their tongues, arms holding each other tightly.

Neither of them noticed the portrait hole opening, only to reveal a shocked but smug looking James who proceeded to go up to Lily, and

a stunned, hurt, and frustrated Sirius who just stood there and gawked at them. "What the fuck! How could they do this." And with that

thought he proceeded to...


	10. stupid stupid stupid

He proceeded to...climb up the stairs, stomping as loudly as he possibly could. Oh yes, Sirius Black was furious with one Remus Lupin and

it wasn't going to be pretty. **(LIME!)**However, Remus and Hermione paid absolutely no mind to this at all. They continued on their

passionate quest. Remus ran his hand up and down Hermione's back, smiling at the shivers he got in response. She kissed him with more

force and rubbed herself against his erection. Remus moaned into her mouth, and slid his hand up her shirt. He rubbed her breasts through

her silky bra and felt her nipples react quickly. **(END LIME)** "Remus..." she whispered. He sighed and pulled his hands out of her shirt.

He wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

"What's up Mione?" he questioned, knowing full well what was 'up'.

"I don't know, we're still moving a bit fast."

"I know, I'm sorry..."

"Don't say that, it's alright. I'm a tad tired, let's go up shall we?" Hermione said with a voice of finality. The two silently made their way

upstairs. She kissed Remus soundly on the mouth, whispering goodnight as she made her way to bed.

Hermione attempted to fall asleep but Lily and James were making far too much noise. She found her thoughts wandering to Harry. She

wanted to go home so badly sometimes. To see Harry's smiling eyes, with Voldemort gone the immanent threat of death no longer looming

over his head, he was much happier. She wanted to make things the best they could be for him while here. She remembered the time they

spent together, all the nights by the common room fire, and the days by the lake. She drifted off dreaming of one of their days at

Hogwarts...

"Hermione-you cheeky minx! Wait up!" Harry laughed as he chased her towards their favorite tree by the lake."

"Oh come on Harry, hurry up! You should be known as the boy-who-lived-to-get-whipped-by-a-bookworm!" She giggled back at him,

knowing that he was letting her win. She had gone too far this time and he grabbed her around the waist and knocked her down to the

ground. He kissed her softly and said "You matter to me Hermione, you matter so much!" It was their way of saying I love you. They had

talked about how "I love you" was becoming so cliché, everyone used it but hardly anyone meant it anymore.

"You matter to me Harry." Hermione whispered back as she nuzzled his neck. She felt him smile into her hair and let out a sigh.

"What are you sighing about?" he asked her softly

"About you, you poof!"

"Well, I never!" he shouted in mock-repugnance

"Well, I have!" she shouted back as they both started laughing. She was thinking about how she would do anything for him, no matter the

price. He was her best friend, her boyfriend, her soul mate. Whether or not their romance lasted, she wanted to spend the rest of her life

with this man.

Harry smiled at her, knowing what she was thinking. He loved her more than anyone or anything. He was going to be there for her for

ever. He wanted to defeat Voldemort for her, he wanted to live for her. Whether as a boyfriend, a husband, or just a best friend. He held

her tighter and sang to her, sang to her their song...

"I'll be your crying shoulder...I'll be the greatest fan of your life..."

Hermione awoke with tears in her eyes, but she woke up happy. What struck her though, was that she woke up missing Sirius. Not

Harry, not Remus, but Sirius. She decided to go talk to him today. She showered and dressed making her way down to the common room.

"Hello Sirius." she said to the figure sitting on an armchair by the fire.

"'lo" was the nonchalant reply she received

"I've missed you, did you know that?" she questioned sensing his anger. What could he be angry about? she thought.

"Really because you sure didn't seem like it last night!" Sirius said glaring at her.

"Last night?" she questioned, not understanding

"Yes, while sitting on Moony's lap!" Sirius was very angry now, just thinking about it made his blood boil. "Why, I could tell you things

about Remus that would make you run away screaming!"

"How dare you!" Hermione shouted at him. He's trying to use his lycanthropy against him! "It's not his fault he's a were-!" she stopped

mid-word. She just realized she wasn't supposed to know.

"How did-? Sirius questioned as he caught sight of James, Peter, and Remus all looking at Hermione's back in shock.

"I've got to go." Hermione mumbled running out of the portrait hole. Remus pushed everyone aside and ran after her.

"Wait!" he shouted "How the fuck did you know!" he was angry now too "I trusted you! What was it some type of game!" He reached out

to her and turned her around. He softened seeing the tears in her eyes.

"I can't tell you..." she cried softly

"Why not?" he asked, his eyes begging her

"I'm not ready, I'm just not ready. It's too hard"

"What is?" he was worried now "tell me! Does it have something to do with your 'unfortunate circumstances?'" Hermione remained silent,

tears streaming down her face. It killed him to hurt her, but she was leaving him no choice.

"Well are you going to tell me, or will I have to harass you parents to get it out of you?" He looked pointedly at her. She looked back at

him with wide eyes before shouting

"My parents are dead!" Then she ran...


	11. Chapter 11

Remus steadily made his way to the library. It was his sanctuary of sorts, and he definitely needed it now. When Hermione had

first arrived he had been hesitant to accept the normalcy of her appearance. But he had become accustomed to her presence and

now the suspicious feeling in his heart hurt him. He didn't know what had happened to her, he didn't know what it was that always

hurt. Like a burn etched into his very soul he couldn't stop thinking about Hermione Granger. It was a full moon though and he

needed to leave. Maybe Sirius would know what to do.

Meanwhile Hermione Granger was sitting on the grounds by her favorite tree. "I shouldn't have let that slip!" she kept telling

herself. She didn't know what to do, now more than ever she wanted, no she need Harry. But she didn't have Harry, she had...

"James!" she smiled for the first time in a while. She wandered up to the Gryffindor common room to look for James. "James, I

really need to talk to you" she called out to him. He made his way down to her and sat on their favorite couch. He put his arm

around her and asked "Whats going on Hermione? How did you know about Moony?"

"James it's complicated. I don't even know where to start"

"It's usually best to start from where it all er, started?" he had confused himself in an order to sound intelligent. Hermione laughed

and then started to speak.

"Alright, but its going to seem a bit far fetched."

"Thats fine Mione, just tell me."

"Well, I was in the shower, and this awful boy Draco Malfoy-"

"Malfoy?"

"Shut up James, let me finish first!"

"Sorry, sorry!"

"As I was saying, he came in and saw me um, completely naked. In the shower-James get that smile off your stupid face!"

"Sorry! Don't hurt me!"

"He was going to be very mean about it so I decided to use my time turner, to go back and lock the bathroom door. But I had

already turned it before I noticed the crack and I ended up here, in this time." I'm actually from the year 2006." Hermione finished,

and found herself unable to meet James' eye.

"Hermione, thats twenty years into the future, are you sure you didn't hit your head on the portrait?"

"James, I knew it. I knew you wouldn't believe me. Only Dumbledore believes me."

"Well, if Dumbledore does, then that's good enough for me. Besides, we all love you Hermione. But that still doesn't tell me how

you knew about Remus."

"Well I went to Hogwarts in my time as well. I was in my seventh year, but in my third year Remus was my DADA teacher." James

burst out laughing and hugged Hermione close.

"Oh Gods, that is classic! Moony, a teacher!"

"James, he had to quit because Snape let his secret slip."

"Snivellus! That great git!"

"James being mean to him isn't going to fix anything."

"What else happens in the future?" Hermione looked at him, and shook her head

"I don't think I should tell you too much, but I will tell you that it's not good."

"Alright Mione, but you'll tell me soon won't you?"

"I'll tell you all, I promise. But will you help me with Remus?"

"Of course, I'll talk to the boys tonight, then we'll come up to see you. I'll tell Lily too."

"Thank you so much James, Harry-" Hermione stopped herself. She was about to tell him that his future son would've loved him if

he had ever gotten the chance to know him. She couldn't, not yet. James looked at her questioningly, but she just smiled and shook

her head. James kissed her on the cheek and made his way back to his room to snog Lily, leaving Hermione to her thoughts.

I don't know what to do, do I tell them or not? Hermione kept thinking to herself. She found her thoughts swarming around her, all

telling her that Harry deserved to know his father, he deserved to have had a life he had control over. If only there was a way. No

direct violence but just letting them know. No, she would have to discuss this with Dumbledore first. In the mean time she should get

started on her potions homework.

It was time for the boys to meet at the whomping willow. Peter missed this meeting, for he had fallen down the stairs and broken

his toe. Remus and Sirius just quietly observing one another when James came up to them. "I need to speak with both of you"

"Aw, come on Prongs, we don't hate each other. You can spare us the lecture!" said Sirius rolling his eyes

"Right, Padfoot is right! We're fine Jamesie poo, you can spare us." said Remus smiling

"Haha, very funny. But as interesting as the two of you are, what I have to say isn't entirely about the two of you."

"Who then?" Remus and Sirius said in unison, smiling at one another.

"It's about Hermione."

All three of them shared a look then and proceeded into the whomping willow.

Meanwhile, Hermione found herself plagued by nightmares of Voldemort and Sirius falling into the veil.


	12. Chapter 12

My wonderful reviewers, I am so sorry for the delay and short chapters. School has started and I have been very sick. Before that

there was a black out here in Queens. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing and I will do my best to be more prompt.

* * *

The three boys settled into their perspective spots and sat down to talk before Remus transformed. "What is it James?" Sirius

asked

"Well, it's kind of hard to believe-" With that James proceeded to tell the other to what Hermione had confided in him. They

listened intently as James told them what seemed to be impossible. It wasn't something they had ever thought they would

encounter.

"Prongs, that is a bit difficult to believe."Said Remus glumly

"I agree with Moony." said Sirius

"Look, what reason have we not to believe her. She even knows about us. Look, if it makes things easier, tomorrow we can ask

her questions only someone from the future would know about us."

"Sounds good, besides it is time for my transformation." said Remus. The last thing heard before growling in the shrieking shack

was "Ay, Prongsy, you think we're famous?"

In the mean time Hermione had woken up in a cold sweat. She couldn't gather her thoughts and desperately needed warmth. She

decided to confide in Lily. She walked over to her room and knocked on the door. "For goodness' sakes James, You cannot stay

with me this wee-" "Oh Gods Hermione, I'm sorry I thought-what's wrong!"

"Lils, I really need to speak with you, may I come in?"

"Of course, Mione." The girls talked through the night and Lily accepted Hermione. Hermione didn't tell her about Lily's life, but

she told her about her own. When Harry came up, Hermione started crying and Lily held her. That's how they fell asleep and that's

how the boys found them in the morning.

"Oy! Lily, you won't let me sleep with you but its alright for Hermione!" Shouted James at 9:30 on a Sunday morning.

"Oh, James shut up. Can't you see Hermione is sleeping?"

"Yes I can see that, Sirius wants to come in so you meet me in the closet downstairs."

"Meet you? I'm coming with you!" Lily and James left together and Sirius silently entered Lily's room. He sat down on the bed and

watch the sleeping Hermione. He kept thinking "I don't want to just be sitting here watching her! I want to be lying there holding

her!" He decided to prod her awake and have a talk with her. "Minny, wake up Minny!" Sirius said poking her

"Ugh, up, I'm up!"

"About time!"

"Siri?" Hermione asked, not daring to open her eyes

"Who else love?" he replied gently. Hermione kept her eyes closed and reached for his hand. When she found it she pulled him

down. He lay there next to her like Christmas had come early.

"James spoke to you?"

"He did"

"We alright?"

"We are"

"Don't ever hate me again?"

"Not even if you paid me"

"Good" finished Hermione when a voice chimed in

"May I join you?"

"REMUS!"Sirius and Hermione shouted as he jumped on top of them. All that was heard was loud giggles.


	13. Chapter 13

From that day on the maraudars along with Hermione and Lily, were inseperable. Hermione did her best to include Peter, because she

did not want Peter to betray Lily and James. Hermione was becoming more and more anxious. She was getting very close to Lily and

the Marauders. So close that she wouldn't be able to live with herself is she let them die. She wouldn't want Harry to grow up witout

these wonderful people, he more than she, deserved it. She could only pray that he would be an even better person because of it; and,

that he would still be friends with the future Hermione. He and Ron meant the world to her, and she couldn't imagine being the same

person without them in her life.

Hermione began to spend more and more time in James's company; Lily knew that they were as close as brother and sister, and

nothing more. They spent most of their days leafing through dark arts and time travel books. James was the only one, out of all her of

her new friends, who knew exactly how their future would unfold

"Let's take a break" said James, stretching widely during a particularly strenuous "study" session at the library.

"Oh...Thank you James" Hermione said through a yawn "You put in so much time with me."

"You say it like it's a chore! I daresay I'd like to see my son grow up, besides, you're my sister and I'll always help you-'cause that's

lots of love, yeah?"

"Yeah!" Hermione replied with a wide grin.

The two Gryffindor seventh years packed away their things and headed to the Great Hall for lunch. Upon their arrival they found all

their friends huddled together, as if dare I say this, scheming. They warily approached the table, and silence consumed their friends.

"What are you lot upto?" questioned Hermione, eyeing Sirius and Remus

The table remind silent as if they had not even heard her.

"Why are you all ignoring Mione?" asked James

As if on cue they all began speaking to one another, still completely ignoring James and Hermione.

Hermione started to feel hurt; she knew it was foolish, but she couldn't help herself. She ran all the way up to head girls room and sat

down on her bed, staring glassy-eyed at the photo of her Sirius.

"Oh, I'm such a ninny!" she thought to herself "they must be joking, but here I am, crying and upset. This is really started to take its toll

on me."

"I wish there was some way to contact Harry!" she said aloud. Suddenly Hermione had an idea, it was not anything sure-fire, but if it

worked, she may have just saved the wizarding world!


	14. REAL CHAPTER FOURTEEN

"What if I were to find a way to enchant something and send it to my past for only Harry to see." Hermione was pondering this when she

heard a knock at her door. "Who is it?" she called out

"It's Remus"

Remus? Hermione knew that didn't sound like Remus...but who would pretend? She knew...

"Come off it Sirius Black, I know it's you!"

"Aww Minnie, why must you use my full name?"

"It's your given name Sirius Black, tell me why I shouldn't use it." Hermione replied grumpily. She still felt somewhat hurt about their jests

earlier that day.

"Minnie, please just open the door? I've got to speak with you about an urgent matter! Be a good girl yeah?"

"Fine Sirius, you may come in." Hermione harrumphed

Sirius waited to hear the familiar "click" of the door, and slowly made his way into the room. He looked at Hermione and felt his heart melt.

She was sitting there in a her white bathrobe, hair up in a messy bun, nose red from crying, and yet, she had never looked more beautiful to

Sirius as she did in that moment.

Sirius gulped audibly, bringing Hermione out of her reverie. She made the mistake of looking up and was instantly mesmerized by what she

saw. His eyes held such pure adoration and, she knew it was for her. In such a short time she had found herself caring for him so much. As

she looked into those deep, devastating blue eyes, the world disappeared without a trace. She got up out of bed and made her way to the

middle of the room where Sirius stood.

"Hermione." he whispered in a voice that made her knees buckle. She didn't dare to breathe as her rebellious feet brought her closer to him.

Sirius didn't know what to do. She looked so fragile, standing there before him, her eyes aglow with emotion. He brought his hand to her

face and brushed away the rebellious strands of hair hiding her beautiful brown eyes.

"I wish this man would just kiss me!" Hermione thought to herself. But then, Sirius had never been one to follow rules. He slipped his hands

down to her waist and pulled her to him. He embraced her in a way that spoke volumes-and that's all it took. That was all it took for

Hermione's well-built wall to come crumbling down. She felt her eyes give way to her tears, and she felt Sirius stiffen at the sound of her

heart wrenching sobs.

"Minnie, what's wrong? I'm sorry about ignoring you! We just wanted you and James to spend more time with us! Please don't cry love."

he said hurriedly

"Oh Siri, it's not not you-it's- it's everything else. There's so much happening and I can fix it, but I don't even know where to begin! I can't

lose you all, I couldn't bear it! Knowing I could've saved you all and I didn't! It would kill me!" Hermione choked out.

Sirius let the weight of her words soak in. He suppressed his initial rash reaction and decided that he needed to be strong for her.

"It'll be okay." he whispered into her soft hair "We'll think of something."

He placed a light kiss on her forehead and let her cry into his chest. His heart breaking with every sob.

* * *

Sorry for not updating sooner guys-school, work, and an ovarian cancer scare can really put a damper on a girl's writing /

THANKS to all my readers and reviewers for sticking with me and "Will You be Sirius!"

Theres more to come for this chappy, so look for it, capiche?! lots of love- Riya


	15. love me or hate me

An hour spent sobbing saw to it that Hermione fell asleep in the strong arms of the one man who

would change the world for her- but neither of them knew it yet. Sirius had carried Hermione to her

bed and tucked her in; watching her as she slept. Thinking about everything she had said, and knowing

that she really had not said all that much. Did he trust her? implicitly. Did he care for her? More than

he knew he could. Did he need to know what in Merlin's name she was hurting for?

Abso-fucking-lutely. Sirius was not stupid, he knew that James would know what it was that she was

hiding. He just didn't know how to get it out either of them. He didn't want to push her; she was so

fragile and he couldn't bear to break her.

"What do I do?" he asked himself

"About what, love?" she murmured in her sleep

Love... a simple four letter word. A simple four letter word that changes the world every single day. A

simple four letter word that could end wars and create life. A simple four letter word that made

Sirius's heart thump wildly.

Hermione awoke the next morning with only Sirius Black on her mind. She had no real recollection of

what happened before he entered her room, only that she needed to see him. Her need would be met

sooner than she thought for as she climbed out of bed, Hermione stepped on something rather firm

which grunted and pulled her down.

"Sirius Black! Unhand me this instant!" Hermione giggled, making no effort to pull herself away from

one devastatingly handsome Sirius Black.

"And if I don't?" he asked her, with a dangerous glint in his eye.

Hermione could control herself no longer, she leaned forward and kissed him softly. His lips were just

as she had imagined, soft yet firm-unbearably amazing. He moaned so softly into her mouth that she

was unsure whether or not she had actually heard it. Sirius couldn't believe this was happening, after

so long she was here in his arms, kissing him. _Go Padfoot!_ He chanted in his head. He gripped her

and turned her over so that she was forced to lay back under his weight.

"Mm Sirius? What are we doing?"

"I'd say that was obviously love" Sirius replied not enjoying the absence of her lips from his own.

Hermione gazed at him through half-lidded eyes and he couldn't resist pulling her in for another kiss.

"We're doing what we've both wanted to do for quite a while. Remus isn't the one for you Mione. **I **

**am.**" Sirius whispered to her. He had caught her off-guard. Those two words spoke volumes. Then

she had a thought.

"What about that tramp, Kelly or something, you were with?" Hermione asked him, with a scowl on

her face. Oh she knew the name Cathy, she knew it well, and _he _knew _she _knew.

"She means nothing to me, she was a one time—err two time shag. I'm sorry that she was my first but,

she means nothing." he replied honestly

"Sirius..."

"Minnie, look at me!"

Hermione glanced up at the man that had come to mean so much to her. She took a look into his eyes

and saw her world; she knew she had to save him. She leaned forward and caught his lips once more

and as she kissed him she couldn't help but long for her muggle ipod. She had enchanted it to work in

Hogwarts, and right now she wished that she could just say Accio Ipod!

Just as she thought this her room seemed to shake inwardly and something hard hit Sirius on the head.

"Bloody hell! What is that!?" he shouted

Hermione approached the object and started laughing hysterically; it was her Ipod, she had somehow

accio'd it from the future! Oh dear Merlin, this was certainly something.

"Sirius! That's my Ipod!!! That's my fucking ipod! Holy mother of Merlin!! Sirius!" Hermione shouted

with glee, jumping up and down and then vigorously attacking Sirius with a series of kisses.

"Minnie, as much as I'm enjoying this great show of affection, would please explain to me what, in the

name of Salazar Slytherin himself, is an Ipod and why it attacked me?"

"Oh Siri, stop being such a drama queen. It's a muggle music thing. It plays all my music at the press

of a button. I had enchanted it to play within the castle, and I was thinking of dancing with you and it

appeared!" She shouted in a mad rush, not realizing that this was her umpteenth outburst regarding the

future.

Sirius's eyes became slits, there was something funny going on with Hermione. He felt desperate. He

didn't know what to say to the girl who'd stolen his heart, because he felt as if he couldn't trust her. It

was a terrible sinking feeling; where you're drowning and floundering and someone's watching you

from a distance, making no move to help. He reached forward and pulled Hermione to him

"What the fuck is going on, _Hermione_?"

That was it. He never used her given name, always Mione or Minnie, never Hermione. She

understood his distress, and closed her eyes. She didn't know what to do, she had already told James,

what was the harm in telling her.. her what? _Not now Herm-o-ninny _she thought to herself.

"Sirius, sit down, I've got to speak to you about something." Hermione said to her almost-lover.

He looked up at her, his sapphire eyes taking her in, reflecting her own anxiousness.

"Wouldn't have anything to do with 'saving us all' would it?" Sirius asked scathingly

"Siri, I'm not who you think I am. I had this time turner and something happened and I had to turn it. It

was broken and I didn't realize. Instead of taking me back twenty hours, it took me back twenty

years-"

"Yes. James told us this already, but what's this got to do with your outbursts?"

"Let me finish. I know he has told you all of this. In my own time, I'm best friends with James's son,

we were lovers at one point as well." Hermione ignored his growl at this "He survived the killing curse

Sirius."

"That's impossible!"

"I know! He was just a child, barely over a year old. He had to witness his parents die. James died

protecting him and-" she could no longer control the tears "and so did you Sirius. Remus is the only

one left! You don't know what it's like watching all of you! Knowing what will become of the people I

love so much. It's heart breaking Siri, and it kills me everyday."

Sirius watched as she fell to her knees and cried silently to herself. He felt betrayed; he knew she hurt

for him but she hadn't tried to warn him. She hadn't told him a thing before now. He got up slowly and

had just reached for the door knob when he heard her call out to him.

"Don't breathe a word of this to anyone! Please Sirius!"

"I-I won't." With that he walked out of her room and wandered the monstrous halls of Hogwarts. He

wanted to lose himself, he didn't want to know those things. He realized, as he sat on an ever-moving

staircase, that this was a very large burden to bear.

"Shit. If I'm feeling this weighed down, she must be devastated." He rubbed his hand over his face as

if trying to wipe away the bad feelings. It didn't work. For once in his life, Sirius Black did not have a

smart alec response to life.


	16. the lemoniest chapter

Chapter 16 The Real Thing

Remus Lupin was agitated with two of his dearest friends. One Hermione Granger and a Mister Sirius Spartacus Black, yes that is his

middle name, were in deep sodding shit with Remus John Lupin. He couldn't handle N.E.W.Ts, transforming, and his best friends

hurting all at the same time. He hated seeing Sirius lying on his bed, eyes bereft of light, he was pining for his mate, and she was no

better off. Hermione wandered about, smiling only once in a while, seeking consolation only in James and occasionally Remus. She said

it hurt to much to talk to Lily. Lily, poor Lily was distraught; her best friend would cry at the sight of her, and she missed Hermione so.

_Finally here _thought Remus to himself as he opened the doors to the library. It had been two weeks since Hermione and Sirius had

spoken last; Remus didn't know what they had said to one another, but this had to end now. There she was, the princess of the library

sleeping amongst her stack of books. He walked over to her and gently ran his fingers through her brown tresses. Hermione stirred and

whispered "Sirius..." His heart broke, why were they doing this to each other?

"Hermione? Mione love come on get up!" Remus shook her awake.

"Remus" she smiled "what can I do you for?"

"a sickle." he smiled

Hermione giggled through a yawn and gazed up at Remus, he had been so great these past two weeks.

"Mione, he's miserable without you!"

"Moony, I wish I could do something. He walked out on me, only he can come back."

"Convince him then. Seduce him, anything Hermione, I want Padfoot back and so do you."

Hermione lowered her eyes, she never wanted to hurt anyone. Remus looked at her adoringly and whispered "We miss both of you.

You're not yourselves without one another. Minnie needs Siri, and Siri needs Minnie."

"I know that Remus. It's like going to mall with your mum and getting lost in the biggest department store where all the mummies have

on the same coat. I feel lost, alone and terrified, like I'll never be home again."

Remus ached for her, he loved her so much, if Sirius didn't come to his senses he'd promise her the world.

"I'll try to talk to him." Hermione said resolutely and then she left the library, and Remus as well.

Sirius Black had not been himself. He couldn't eat, he couldn't sleep, he couldn't prank. He needed one thing and one thing only, he just

didn't know how to go about getting it. He was holding his head in his hands, when he felt something streaming down his cheek. A

tear? He hadn't cried when he left his mum and dad, but Hermione was different. Sirius held himself as tears made their way down his

beautiful face, and he whispered to himself "I miss you Minnie."

Hermione decided to bring him some hot chocolate. Sirius Black loved hot chocolate, especially when she made it. She added milk

chocolate to hot milk, cinnamon, and a tad bit of chili powder. (a/n it's delicious. My own recipe ;) try it) She made her way up the

boys' staircase and into the seventh year dorm. His back was to her, so she reached around and showed him the cup. Sirius took it and

took a sip.

"Ahh bloody hell!" he shouted after it scalded his tongue. Hermione leaped to action grabbing the cup and putting it aside before

examining his face. She held his face with her hands and looked him in the eyes

"Be careful Siri, I'd hate it if you hurt yourself."

He saw only love and concern in her eyes, and prayed to any higher power that he wasn't dreaming.

"Minnie, I'm sorry about-"

"No love, I understand why you had to walk out the way you did. I won't lie though, I've missed you something awful."

Sirius smiled at her and pulled her down onto his bed. (**LIME, NO **_**SIRIUS**_**LY IT'S THE LEMONIEST LIME**)

Hermione lifted her lips and pressed them firmly against his. His tongue begged for entrance, and she more than willingly complied. She

could hardly breathe, it was more than physical, deeper than spiritual, it was the real thing. She pushed him back into his mattress and

moved her lips to his throat. Sirius shivered involuntarily as Hermione nipped at his Adam's apple. She continued her way past his

collarbone, whispering an incantation to rid him of his clothes. Sirius blushed; he'd only been nude in front of one other girl, and she

hadn't paid that much attention to his male parts, she had been more concerned with what his male parts could do to her. He was

brought out of this reverie when Hermione whispered "Sirius, you're blushing."

"I am? Well, I just, it just..oh"

"Sirius Black lost for words? Don't be shy love, you've got one hell of a body and a big dick to go with it." She was now smiling shyly,

she had never spoken that way to any man before, but Sirius had this surreal affect on her.

"Minnie you're driving me crazy." Sirius replied, voice deep with lust. He pulled her close and whispered an incantation to rid her of all

but her undergarments. Hermione was sprawled atop a very nude Sirius Black in nothing but a jade bra and thong set. Sirius moaned in

pleasure at just the sight of her. She was breathing deeply, and with each breath her large soft breasts moved with her. They were

raised up over her bra, and Sirius was dying to see her luscious nipples that were hidden from view. She must've been reading his

thoughts because she sat up and unclasped her bra. It slid down her arms and he tugged it off and onto the floor.

Hermione felt herself being pulled even closer as he suckled one breast, his tongue roguishly teasing one very erect nipple. It grazed

over her right nipple as he fondled her left breast. Squeezing, groping, caressing; Sirius couldn't get enough of her. Hermione rolled her

head back in pleasure and started grinding onto his massive erection. He groaned and bit her breast, making her gasp. He felt her

wetness through her panties, and smiled to himself.

As Sirius moved his mouth to her left nipple, sucking it hard, Hermione moved his hand down between her legs. She held it there with

her own and started to rub up against it. He felt himself get even harder, and felt his own pre-cum leaking out. He hooked his fingers

onto the straps of her thong and told her to turn around. She obeyed and shivered as she felt him smooth his hands over her bum. He

squeezed and she knew he felt her wetness, he gasped and pulled off her thong. Just the fact that her arse was facing him made the

action so much more erotic. Once her thong was off, she leaned over and took him into her mouth, making him moan. She had a

steady rhythm going, sucking his dick, jerking him off, sucking his balls, when she felt him touch her from behind. Hermione moaned

into his cock and he rubbed her faster. The faster she sucked, the harder Sirius rubbed her wet pussy. She felt his dick tighten and was

getting ready to suck his balls and make him cum when he put a finger inside her. "Sirius!" she moaned aloud as he plunged a finger in

and out of her. Hermione turned over and kissed him hard, their tongues dancing, and she grabbed her wand. She muttered a charm to

lock the door, silence the room, and also a contraceptive charm. She then looked him dead in the eyes and said "take me Sirius."

He lifted her up and onto his now throbbing cock, both moaning as he entered her warm tight and wet depths. Her velvety walls

wrapping around him as she rode his dick. He assisted her, grabbing her hips and meeting her movements. Hermione's head rolled

back in ecstasy, her hair clinging to her sweaty body. He watched her tits bounce with each thrust, and saw his hands reach out to rub

her nipples. This made her ride him harder, he moved one hand to her back to steady her, and the other to play with her clit. She

moaned and rode him faster. Sirius was ready to cum, and he could feel she was too. He thrust into her faster, she met his every thrust.

They were breathing hard, he came first. Sirius found his release and felt as if he were flying. "_**HERMIONE!"**_ he shouted, his

breathing ragged. That's what did it for her. Hearing him say her name in such ecstasy, and she climaxed. Moaning loudly, clawing at

his chest, she fell over him, breathing deeply. (**END LIME)**

Sirius held her close, and as she was falling asleep, she could've sworn he said "I love you Mione."


End file.
